Deage Temporary Title!
by HPStarlight
Summary: Harry is deaged and ends up in Snape's care.
1. Chapter One

DaF  
Chapter One  
Starangel2106

Harry Potter was once again at the Dursley home for  
the summer holidays. They mostly ignored him, which  
only prompted all the guilty feelings to surface once  
more. He did help with the chores but the Dursleys  
preferred him in his room.

However, as miserable as he was, he didn't want to go  
any where else either. Grimmauld Place was Sirius'  
home and it would be too hard to return there. The  
Burrow, while happy and full of life, would be too  
overwhelming he thought. Especially with Mrs Weasley's  
tendency to mollycoddle too much.

With nothing else to do, Harry had taken to studying  
more. Within the first week he had finished all his  
homework assignments and quickly moved on to rereading  
his school books. Once he had exhausted his  
collection, he wrote to the headmaster for permission  
to acquire new books for the year. Within a few hours  
he had his answer.

Dear Harry,

Someone will come pick you up tomorrow at 10:00am.  
Please have everything ready to go. After you have  
finished your shopping, you will be spending the rest  
of the holidays with someone trusted.

Headmaster Dumbledore

Harry was curious as to who he would be staying with  
but didn't reply to the letter. After he put the  
letter with the others, he quickly began packing his  
trunk. When he was done, he went to tell the Dursleys  
the good news.

The next day Harry woke up early and got himself ready  
to go. After eating breakfast, Harry brought his trunk  
to the living room, then he had nothing else to do but  
wait.

At exactly 10:00 am the doorbell rang. "Boy! Get the  
door!" Aunt Petunia shouted. "Get them inside. We  
don't want the neighbors to see!" she hissed once  
Harry was at her side.

Harry opened the door and smiled at the man on the  
other side. "Professor Lupin," he greeted, ushering  
the man inside.

"Hello, Harry. Please call me Remus. I am not your  
professor anymore."

"Yes sir. Are you taking me to Diagon Alley? Am I  
staying with you?"

Remus chuckled at the fire storm of questions. "Yes  
I'm taking you shopping but no you're not staying with  
me," Remus answered. Harry nodded and sighed. Remus  
watched concerned but didn't question the boy.

Harry lifted one end of his trunk and looked toward  
the older man. "I'm all packed so we can go whenever  
you're ready."

"Alright let's head out then," Remus said, rubbing his  
hands together. "Good day, Mrs Dursleys," Remus said,  
turning toward the woman. "Harry will not be returning  
this summer and possibly not next summer either. It is  
yet to be decided."

"Yes of course. Bye Harry."

"Bye," Harry said as he followed Remus out the door.

When the duo reached an alley a block away from the  
house, Remus pulled out a portkey made out of an old  
sock. Harry flinched at the unexpected reach but  
composed himself quickly and laid a hand on the  
object.

Remus whispered the password, "candy", and they soon  
found themselves in the deserted Diagon Alley.

"Why is it so dead?" Harry asked.

"People are getting more afraid of Voldemort's  
attacks, Harry. Plus the Ministry's cautioning  
everyone to stay at home whenever possible."

"Oh. Well let's get this over with then. Where to  
first?"

"Lets stop at Gringotts first, then we'll go to the  
book shop, Madam Malkin's, and then the apothecary.  
How does that sound?"

Harry nodded. "Sounds good to me." With that the two  
wizards headed to Gringotts Bank. Harry was led to his  
vault and he withdrew a bag full of Galleons to cover  
what he needed. Next was the book shop. Remus and  
Harry walked in and quickly separated. Remus browsed  
the Defense books while Harry quickly got the books  
that were on his list. He also found several good  
Defense books. While he was browsing he saw an old  
bookcase tucked away in a corner. Looking through the  
books he quickly saw one that caught his eye. "Medical  
Potions." Plucking the book from the shelf, Harry  
walked to the front and met Remus there and payed for  
his purchases.

Once back out in the alley, Harry was strucked by how  
serious everyone was now. Those people who were out  
and about were dressed in black cloaks with the hoods  
up and had their heads down as they walked. While it  
was nice to have no one notice him, it was depressing  
having everyone in such a state of gloom. This feeling  
began to suffocate him and he quickly walked to Madam  
Malkin's, causing Remus to tail after him in an effort  
to keep up.

Madam Malkin's greeted them cheerfully and measured  
Harry for his new robes. While he got the standard  
three sets of black robes for school, he also picked  
up two sets of day wear robes, one in emerald green,  
and another in midnight blue. He was also fitted with  
a warm black cloak.

The last place they stopped was the apothecary. They  
were greeted by someone Harry wasn't expecting.  
Professor Snape.

"Took you long enough," he sneered.

"Sorry. Harry wanted some extra books."

"Well get what you need here and then we're leaving.  
What are you waiting for?" the man barked when Harry  
hesitated.

"Nothing, sir." Harry moved around Snape and grabbed  
the 6th year potion kit. He still didn't know if he  
got an O on his Potions Owl or not but he figured it  
wouldn't hurt to work on some potions on his own. He  
would have liked to look around a bit more but it was  
obvious that Snape was in a hurry. Besides, he  
figured, if he needed anything else he could always go  
to the apothecary in Hogsmeade.

Once they were done, the trio walked to the Leaky  
Cauldron and ordered lunch. It was while they were  
eating that Remus brought up what Harry had been  
thinking all afternoon.

"Harry, I'm sure that you are wondering why Professor  
Snape is here."

"Yes, I am wondering why you are both here actually."

"Well I'm here because the headmaster thought it would  
be easier on you if I was the one to take you  
shopping. Professor Snape is here because he is the  
one that you will be staying with," Remus said slowly,  
obviously dreading the boy's response.

"What?"

"Potter! I am as unhappy about this as you are but  
unfortunately Dumbledore has given us little choice in  
the matter. So stop complaining or the rest of the  
summer will be even worse then your dreading. Now, I  
suggest you hurry up and finish eating because we need  
to be going."

"Fine," Harry said, slamming his napkin on his plate.  
"Let's go. I'm not hungry anymore."

Once back in the alley, Snape turned toward Harry. "Do  
you have everything you need?"

"Yes, for now." Harry answered vaguely.

"What do you mean "for now"? I'm not bringing you back  
here because you forgot something," the man sneered.

"Well, could we stop at the candy shop? I'd like to  
stock up."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Harry, do you need parchment or quills?" Remus asked,  
stepping into the conversation.

"No, I should have enough. But if I did need more I  
can always go to Hogsmeade and get some."

"Potter. we're not going to be at Hogwarts until  
September. And I don't think the first Hogsmeade trip  
is until October. You might as well get everything you  
think you might need for the new term."

"Fine sir." Harry answered.

Harry bought the necessary items that he felt he would  
need. When finished he and Snape said their goodbyes  
to Remus before taking a portkey to their new designation.

Thanks to my beta. :D


	2. Chapter Two

_**DaF Chapter Two**_  
Hi everyone,  
Here's chapter 2 of the DaF. Be sure to read angie's chapter first  
Chapter One

DaF  
Chapter Two  
By chips challenge

Harry landed with a sick feeling in his stomach into pitch darkness. The ground was cold and hard, and he could feel its dampness soaking through his clothing. He felt around instinctively for his wand and began to panic when he couldn't find it. He'd had it in his hand when he'd reached for the portkey, hadn't he? Ever since the trip to the graveyard via portkey, he'd always been apprehensive when traveling that way. Yes, he remembered solidly grabbing a hold of his wand before accepting the portkey, because who knew where he'd end up when traveling with Snape. He could feel his heart starting to beat faster as he began patting the ground around him trying to find his lost wand, but all he felt was were the smooth and cold stones that lined the floor of wherever he was… until suddenly his hand brushed against something a bit softer and rounder – it felt almost like a boot. Snape. It had to be.

"Professor?" Harry asked quietly.

"Missing something, Mr. Potter," the familiar snarling voice from his Potion's class asked.

"Did you find my wand?"

"You know, you should be more careful with this," Snape replied. Even though it was still completely dark, Harry could imagine perfectly the degrading look on Snape's face as he replied.

"I must have dropped it while we were traveling," Harry said admitted.

"Always trying to come up with excuses aren't you, Potter. Well, they won't do you any good here."

Suddenly, the room came into light as torches in each corner room lit up. However, Harry's attention wasn't on the room, but rather the person standing in front of him. The blond-haired man gave him a patronizing grin as he twirled Harry's wand between his fingers.

"So, I'm not your precious Professor Snape," Lucius Malfoy replied his voice shifting back to the familiar drawl that he heard taunting him so much from the younger Malfoy's mouth. "But he did give me something for you."

Before Harry could react, he saw the end of Lucius's wand in his face and a bright flash of light. When he opened his eyes, he found that he could no longer move. Lucius crouched down on the floor in front of him and pulled a potion flask from his pocket. Harry eyed the liquid suspiciously. Had Snape really made that potion? Harry knew that Snape made potions for the Dark Lord; that was his job, and he suspected that most of the potions that he made were poisons or Muggle torture drugs – not anything that he wanted to put in his mouth.

"Yes Severus made this one especially for you. We've just been waiting for you to visit us so that we could give it to you."

No, Snape wouldn't do that, Harry thought. There must be some mistake. Snape would never bring him to Voldemort no matter how much he hated him. But then Harry had a sudden realization. "That was you in Diagon Alley?"

"Observant aren't you, Potter. Severus always said that you were slow, but I knew you couldn't be that thick if you're the prophesized one," Lucius said as he thrust the potion bottle to Harry's lips. Harry forced his lips closed, but because he could move no other muscles in his body, he was no match for Lucius who grabbed his jaw and forced it open and then poured the potion into his mouth. Being unable to resist, the potion flowed right down his throat.

Once he felt the potions settle to his stomach, Harry felt the immobilization spell release him, and a shimmering wall of magic appeared between him and Lucius Malfoy. Harry looked up at Malfoy as Malfoy looked back at him, both of their eyes full of anticipation. They just stared at each other as the seconds ticked away both waiting for whatever was going to happen, to happen.

Harry felt himself beginning to get ill, but he didn't really think that feeling was from the potion, but rather from waiting for the potion to do something to him. Finally, Lucius looked away towards someone out of Harry's line of view, "How long is this supposed to take?"

"You just have to be patient," Harry heard the voice of his potion's master yet again. Harry strained his eyes towards the voice, but he could still see no one other than Lucius. That had to really be Snape, Harry reasoned, because there would be no reason for subterfuge now. So, Snape really had made some potion for him, but surely he hadn't meant for the potion to really be used on him. Why else would Lucius have been to one to bring him here rather than Snape. Maybe this was some kind of test for Snape's loyalty. Harry wondered if he should be playing along and maybe acting like he was in pain or something. But he wasn't sure what exactly the potion was supposed to do or how he was supposed to be acting. He didn't even know if the potion would really not work. It seemed he would have to be patient as well.

After another few minutes under Lucius's watchful eye, Harry really did begin to feel strange – not necessarily bad, just strange. The room wavered in and out of focus and Harry felt his strength disappear. Soon, he felt himself toppling over onto the hard ground but lacking even the energy to brace for his fall. Harry felt tingling in his hands and feet that soon spread through his whole body. Then his head began to ache; small at first, but gradually getting stronger. Harry grabbed his head in a futile attempt to lessen the pain, which grew even stronger when the only thing that he could hear was Lucius's voice laughing at him.

Severus Snape sat on a short wooden bench leaning against the wall. He could see Luicus from his position, but he could not see Potter. But then again, he did not want to see Potter. Watching Lucius's expression as he watched the boy was bad enough. And soon Potter would be nothing more than a squabbling baby. He knew the potion had been made perfectly, and he knew what shape Potter would be in now. He didn't have to see it.

"He's just a baby," Lucius exclaimed.

Severus looked up sharply. Did Lucius really not understand the implications of the Dark Lord's plan?

"You knew this would happen?" Lucius asked accusingly.

"He had to be brought to a time before he was marked by the Dark Lord," Snape explained as if he were actually explaining it to the baby rather than the grown man.

"But the Dark Lord isn't going to look very powerful if he kills a baby!"

Hmph, Snape thought. That didn't stop him from trying to do that very thing before. "He will grow up rather quickly. He'll be one year old tomorrow, two years old for two days, three years old for three days and so on. He'll be old enough to kill before we know it."

"I certainly hope so. I'm not going to be the one taking care of a screaming, stinky boy-who-lived."

Severus very much didn't want to be the one doing that either, but it looked like he would be left with little choice if he wanted Potter to come out of this alive at all.


	3. Chapter Three

DAF

Chapter Three: Babysitting  
By: Torina

Severus Snape growled as he threw the covers off his previously sleeping form and marched over to Harry's crib for the third time in as many hours. "What!" he snarled, shocking the screaming baby into silence. Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. This was exhausting- how did the Dark Lord- not to mention Dumbledore- expect him to take care of a child? Voldemort hardly cared about his condition as long as he did what he was told, but Albus was constantly admonishing him to take better care of himself. So the man instructs him to offer to take care of the child for the Dark Lord! He was a teacher and a spy, not a babysitter! How was he supposed to care for the wretched thing? The Potions Master was ticked off, to say the least. Playing daddy to Harry Potter wasn't exactly on the top of his To Do list.

The child seemed to have sensed his frustration, and he was curled up into a ball and cooing quietly, a frightened expression on his tiny face. Severus groaned. The boy was empathic? Wonderful. Just wait till he turned two the next afternoon- the slightest agitation would set off a temper tantrum.

He released an exasperated breath and picked the child up, awkwardly balancing him in his arms. He had never held a child before, it was strangely calming. He rocked him back and forth tentatively, hoping to lull the child to sleep. He stiffened as the boy smiled and cuddled into his chest, but quickly recovered. He listened to the child's breathing a moment in silence, and walked back over to the crib when he was sure his steady breaths were indicative of deep sleep. He tried to place the boy in the makeshift bed, but he refused to let go of his robes, his grip tightening further with every attempt Severus made to dislodge the child. He sighed and slowly walked back over to his bed on the other side of the room, gently sitting down and covering them both with his warmest blankets. It wasn't as if Harry would remember this, anyway.

The first thing Severus noticed upon wakening the next morning was that Harry had grown considerably. He looked to be at least eighteen months old, and had apparently acquired the habit of sucking on his thumb overnight. Loath as he was to admit it, the child painted quite a pretty picture while asleep, lying there with such an angelic look on his face. One would never have guessed him to be James Potter's son.

Just as Severus was pondering the problem of how to appease his grumbling stomach without waking the child who was still clinging to his robes, Harry stretched his arms, yawned, and blearily blinked his eyes.

The Potions Master sighed. Well, there was one problem solved. He lifted the child into his arms and made his way down towards the kitchens. He sat down at the dining room table and snapped his fingers, triggering the appearance of a house elf.

"Myinci here, Master Snape sir. What can Myinci do for Master Snape sir and Young Master sir?" the elf queried.

Severus blinked at this unexpected revelation. What did babies eat? He glared half-heartedly at the child who was looking around the room at the pictures of his ancestors in awe. This situation was forcing him to realize that there were many things he didn't know and couldn't be prepared for, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I don't know, Myinci," he replied, gaining a startled look from the house elf. None of the Snape elves had ever heard their Master express indecision before. "I'll have bacon, eggs, toast, and milk. Do you have any idea what children his age eat?" he asked, indicating Harry, who was now toddling out of his chair in order to get a better look at the portraits. As Severus listened to Myinci list everything she knew of that was safe for small children to ingest, he found himself unwillingly following Harry around the room with his eyes, concerned for the child's safety despite himself.

"Yes, yes," he said distractedly, startling the elf for the second time, his eyes still following Harry's progress, "any of that will be fine."

Myinci nodded hesitantly and prepared to pop into the kitchens, but then stopped and said, "Master Snape sir?"

Severus turned his eyes away from Harry for a single precious moment. "Yes?"

Myinci hesitated once again. "Myinci knows it is not her place, Master Snape sir, but is there a problem, sir? Myinci is good house elf, sir, Myinci will help, Myinci will not tell her Master's secrets, sir."

Severus' expression softened for a moment. "I'm fine, Myinci, really. Thank you for your concern."

Myinci nodded and popped out to prepare their breakfast, and Severus turned back to Harry, his heavy heart feeling strangely lighter.

Severus sighed and pulled a tiny T-shirt over Harry's head. He had had no idea how messy young children could be! He shuddered to think that he had been one once. Surely he hadn't been so unruly and disrespectful? The child was a terror- it was hardly good etiquette to throw food all over the dining room, and Severus felt lucky that drying charms were second year material; the bath Harry had required to wash the pancake syrup from his hair had been… Wet, to say the least.

He lifted the child into his arms and glanced at the clock. 4:55. He tensed. Five minutes until the aging process was complete for the year. He gently placed the sleepy child down in his crib and waited anxiously for 5:00 to come.

4:56. Would Harry survive this? All the obscure potions journals he had read on the Aegis Potion had described different results; it appeared as if each subject reacted differently to the re-aging process. Some fell asleep (the reaction which Severus desperately hoped for after such a long day), some were merely bathed in light for a moment or two before the effects wore off, some were awarded strange, unearthly powers, and some… Some were killed in ways that made even Severus, a seasoned former Death Eater, cringe in disgust. Severus was unable to shake the feeling of foreboding that encompassed what was left of his soul- nothing was ever normal with him, he just knew that something strange would happen…

4:57. Harry shifted slightly, and Severus felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. As hard as he had tried to fight it, he had come to care for the child… And the thought that he might not survive the next few moments of his frail young life made him feel something he had not felt in years, decades- fear. Fear for the boy in front of him, fear for what he would do without him… There was none of the usual things he felt that could be likened to fear, fear for what Albus would say if he didn't survive, fear of the disappointed look on the Headmaster's face as he told him of his failure, fear of the Dark Lord's punishment if he failed… He felt none of this. His entire being, mind, body, and soul, were occupied with only one thing- the act of worrying about the child who had been placed in his care.

4:58. Harry looked up into the Potions Master's eyes, and there Severus saw many things. Innocence, trust, fear, and love… Children were such fools. Trusting someone who he had known for less than a day, loving anyone at all… Such a fool, such a fool… Severus felt unwilling tears springing to his eyes, but he held them back. This was what would be the end of him, this emotion, this love, this trust… This was what would kill him, if Severus' own potion did not kill him first.

4:59. Oh, how he wished he had refused to brew the potion for the Dark Lord in the first place! How trivial his own life now seemed, in comparison to the life of this innocent little child! Severus was unable to make a connection between the boy before him and the arrogant fifth year he had taught the last year, they were not the same person, not the same soul. This child was kind, innocent, too trusting for his own good… The complete opposite of the Harry Potter he remembered. This was the Harry Potter he loved…

5:00. Severus braced himself as the clock chimed, and his eyes widened as the boy was lifted into the air by some unseen force. There was a flash of green light, and a small, lightning-shaped scar appeared on the child's forehead before he floated softly back down into Severus' arms, who let out a sigh of relief. He hugged the child to his chest and breathed in deeply. He then smiled in grim satisfaction,

the Dark Lord would not be happy with this. Albus would be pleased. And thank Merlin Harry was all right.

By the time dinner arrived that night, Severus had finally calmed down. He spooned some eggs onto Harry's plate and motioned for him to eat.

"Nak oo, da," he said.

Severus raised an eyebrow at this, bewildered. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes in a long-suffering manner. "Hawwy say nak oo dada!" he repeated.

Severus stood absolutely still in shock. Good lord. The child thought he was James Potter.

Haha. I'm so evil. I'm gonna leave it here. Sorry it's so short… :( Anyway, what do you think? Like, hate? Either way, please R&R! The ending was a little abrupt… Ah well. Byeness!

Torina Archelda

P.S. Check out some of my fics on 


	4. Chapter Four

**_Deaged Harry Fic, Chapter 4_**

By: Firestar038

**_  
_**I'm sorry about the long wait, but it's my pleasure to announce that Chapter 4 of this Deaged Harry fic is FINALLY done:D I know that took a while, and this entry is rather short, but I have a huge project I'm working on right now. I hope it's up to everyone's standards, and please don't hesitate to tell me if something doesn't make sense.

I hope you enjoy:

"Harry Potter! Just what do you think you're doing?" Severus snarled crossly as the green eyed devil toddled towards him, an innocent look on his face. Behind the child on the table was a mess of food. Peas had been smeared on the walls, and blotches of mashed potatos were scattered across the table and floor. Snape had left the boy to his own devices for two minutes... and look what had happened.

The day had started off badly. Now at age two, Harry had woken Severus up with his crying. The Potions Master had woken up to find the child curled up in the corner of his bed, shoulders shaking slightly. Feeling sorry for the boy, Severus had picked him up and given him breakfast. Thankfully, Harry had eaten quietly without making any trouble.

By the time noon ticked around, however, the boy was back to his mischievous self. After wandering around the room babbling, Severus had once again brought him to the table and ordered some lunch from the house-elves. Seeing that this was going to take a while, the Potions Master had decided to go ahead and run Harry's bath water first while he waited. The sight that greeted him when he reappeared was not pretty.

"God blast it," he muttered under his breath, walking swiftly up to the boy and picking him up. The house-elves must have finished preparing the meal, and upon popping into the room, and given baby Harry the food.

"Sev'rus!" The small boy cried in delight, and raising his food-covered hands, promptly drew the Potions Master into a hug. Severus gave a snarl as he glared at the child in his arms. He realized, to late, that this was a mistake when Harry drew back, whimpering.

"Insufferable brat." Severus sighed in defeat. Ever since he had insisted that his name was "Severus" last night, the boy hadn't stop calling him that. He reached forward to pull the dirty shirt off of Harry's body. The small boy flinched from the contact, trying to back away. Frowning, Severus ignored the reaction and pulled of the shirt. He then reached forward and grabbing the child, walked into the washroom and placed him into the bathtub.

Severus sighed. It looked like it was going to be a long day.

Severus looked up from the stack of test papers in front of him as a soft snore was heard from behind him. A small smile graced his lips as he saw the child curled up, fast asleep next to the toys he had been playing with earlier. It had been hard for him to admit to himself that baby Harry was … well, a pleasure was stretching it a bit. However, he was a rather quiet child, unlike most children his age.

Standing up, he stretched before walking over to the sleeping boy and picking him up. He then placed Harry on his tot before pulling the covers tightly around him.

"Good night, Harry."

He turned and was walking back to his worktable when a sleepy response surprised him.

"'Night, Sev'us."

With a smile on his face, he went back to his marking.

The Gryffindors were pleasantly surprised the next day when they got their tests back. The comments seemed much less scathing than before. They wondered who had influenced the almighty Potions Master.


End file.
